Operation Red Delta
by SkyrVarulemai
Summary: [While reformatting my computer, I found this story - I've submitted it before on another name, and didn't continue it. So, now I plan to do so.]


"Clink, clink, clink.." Three shells fell to the cold tiled floor, echoing shrilly through the long halls of the compound.

"Otacon, Snake here. It seems that there are no signs of any one being here..wait, hold on!" The sounds of gunshots cracked and distorted the airwaves, as Snake was ambushed by a number of terrorists. They were wearing black ski masks, like typical terrorists, except they didn't move the same; they darted left and right their movements would be a mere blur to the untrained eye. Snake continued to bob and weave, rolling behind walls, using his usual tactical maneuvers, this was like instinct for him. He stopped for a second, as he was crouched down, his back pressed firmly against the wall. His ears perked up, listening to the sounds of the shells falling to the floor. "Clink, clink, clink.." They continued to fall, as the bullets continued to fly; there was never a pause in the action, hot searing lead continued to rip through the air; never reloading. He reached down into one of the pockets that were lined down his black jacket; he pulled out a fragmentation grenade. With his middle finger he pulled the pin, and held down the lever along the perimeter. He timed the intervals between bullets, down to milliseconds. He began to count in his head.

"One..two..three..!" He flung the grenade over his shoulder, he waited, listening for the sound of the grenade striking the ground, but he heard none. Everything was suddenly silent, his vision began to blur. Snake wasn't sure whether the action had stopped, or he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He began to feel a coldness trickling down his bottom lip; he wiped his lip to see blood smeared across his gray gloves. His eyes shifted down to his vest, where blood was slowly finding it way down his chest, slowly being absorbed by his vest. Soon enough Snake was fully enveloped by darkness, his whole body was numb, his SOCOM fell out of his grip falling towards the ground. "Clink.."

"Listen up Marines! At 0200 last night the intelligence leak was confirmed, small German and Russian terrorist organizations now have the blueprints, and technical read-outs of our experimental prototype, Alpha Gear." A wave of seriousness had overcome the small briefing room, even the most battle hardened Marines in the room had a look of worry in their eyes. "At 1200 hours today, the President sent out a request for a small taskforce to be sent to overseas to retrieve this information. This taskforce will consist of the elite of the United State's military forces. Commander Gray, you will be assigned to be the tactical leader of this taskforce, which will hereby be known as AGRF."

A man of 6'4" would stand up in the crowd; he would salute the General and exit towards the rear of the room. He walked down the hall casually walking down towards the MBR, or Mission Briefing Room, his azure eyes gleaming in the fluorescent light of the hallway. He would take his seat around the table in this room, sitting next to a Navy SEAL. "Now I see that all of you are here, we will begin the briefing for this mission, codenamed operation Red Delta. As you have already heard two terrorist organizations, one based in Germany, the other in Russia has the information to build Alpha Gear, a bipedal tank capable of launching a Nuclear strike from anywhere in the world. If you boys will follow me to the Armory, I will brief to you on the way." The Secretary of Defense, James Carver would stand up from his chair, nodding to the rest of the men that stood around him.

A total of sixteen men would form a circle in the middle of the armory, as this was military protocol, each of them beginning to suit up for the long ride to Berlin, Germany. "Alpha Gear Retrieval Force, while we are on the field you will be known as simply AGRF, as we cannot confirm exactly how secure our lines are in Germany. You will be equipped as follows, Lieutenant Raymond, you will be the team medic, if you will proceed to the infirmary; you will be geared up." The Secretary's attention would then turn to the rest of the group, "Commander Gray of the United States Marine Corps, Infantry Division, please step forward. It's a pleasure soldier, you will be the tactical leader of this group, please proceed to my left; and through that door. There will be two gentlemen in there who will brief you further on the operation, as well as give you your gear."

Yeah, they were there alright. Army by the looks of them, each of them stood at about 6'3", a total weight of 750 pounds. Big guys. "Commander Gray," They both rumbled in tandem, saluting. "These two factions aren't really two factions at all. They're actually just two branches of a bigger group, calling themselves the Axis Powers – the leader is supposedly the descendant of none other than Adolf Hitler, this guy is a mess. Our intelligence informs us that he has thousands of European slaves, working on Alpha Gear as we speak. Their compounds are supposed to be located somewhere within Berlin, in the gigantic irrigation tunnels that were built over fifty years ago – a few hundred feet under the streets of downtown Berlin. The other is in Russia, along the outskirts of Moscow. They're using an old missile silo as their base of operation there, we don't know which base that the weapon is being built in, so you will have two stops. As of now, your objectives are as follows: Secure the German scientists that are responsible for overseeing it's construction, find the plans and secure them, destroy the Alpha Gear prototype, and finally to bring in their leader for interrogation. If he doesn't make it out of there alive he is no use to us, most of these extremists have a reputation for committing suicide in tight situations, use stealth at all costs. You're the best that this country has to offer, show them that we mean business."


End file.
